The Honeymoon
by TheJazz
Summary: One Shot: To be read in according with The Secret Past, but flourishes on it's own. Dedicated to the Queen of Smut. Because it is smut. R


Sasha and Oliver's Honeymoon "Deleted Scene" from "The Secret Past"  
Serious Smut... you are warned... 

We left these two at the wedding, having an awesome time, dancing, socializing, being in love. Then we re-met Sasha right before Hermione came back. You probably wondered then, "why isn't Sasha at her honeymoon?" which I also wondered. Well, truth be told, Dumbledore decided to screw the couple over. Yep. That's right. He put them back to work. Fortunately, Oliver is just as smart as he looks, and so he planned a lovely "escapade" of their own. Yes, just after Hermione was brought back, Oliver swept Sasha away to a romantic honeymoon. Aww, I know. After a lovely dinner, at which a fair amount of alcohol (but not too much) was consumed, the couple (dressed to the nines) retreated to the honeymoon suite of a glamourous hotel in their very own Hogsmead village. Ya hoo! Let the smut begin...

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Wood," Oliver said, grinning as he led a blind-folded Sasha into the Honeymoon Suite of the 'Sram Esser' hotel, "are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," Sasha replied, the excitement in her voice more than obvious.

As Oliver removed the blind-fold, Sasha gasped.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, staring around the room as Oliver went for the ice bucket.

"Do you really like it?' he asked looking up at her, cork-screw in hand.

"It doesn't look like we're in England anymore," she said, walking through the room, smelling all the colourful, tropical flowers.

Oliver grinned as he poured two glasses of champagne. Walkng through the suite, he found her in the bedroom. Her coat was tossed onto a nearby chair, her purse beside it. Oliver stood in the doorway watching his bride read the note he had planted on the bed previously. As he watched, Sasha smiled, sitting down on the bed and continuing to peruse the letter.

"Champagne?" he asked, whispering into her ear as he slid down beside her. She only smiled as he handed her a glass. "To us," he said, raising his glass in a toast.

"To us," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his as she had imagined doing since she was thirteen years old. The sipped from eachother's glasses, then moved in for a very sweet, intoxicating kiss.

"That twenty-four hour rule should be shot," Oliver murmered against her lips.

"Mmm," she replied, setting her glas down on the table.

"Did you want some music?" he asked, turning to the stereo in the corner as he slid his suit jacket off his arms.

"Something you'll strip to," Sasha replied, kicking her shoes off and sliding under the covers.

"They didn't give us any stripping music," Oliver said, a note of amusement and disappointment in his voice.

Sasha sighed. "Then I guess we won't -"

"How about this?" Oliver asked as the sounds of romantic, classical guitars filled the suite.

"This'll do," she replied heavily, smiling broadly as he kicked off his own shoes and joined her underneath the satin covers.

"I love you," he whispered again into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too," she murmered against his neck as her hands found the waistband of his trousers. As she undid them, he proceeded to kiss her - on the nose, cheeks, lips, eyes - until his pants were slid down off his hips, and Sasha's hand had found its way under his boxers. Moaning, he arched his back and turned, causing her to sigh as she came to a rest on top of him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Oliver put a finger to her lips.

"Let's talk later," he whispered, his fingers searching for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"But -"

"I want to love you like no one has loved you before," he interrupted, unzipping her dress in one slow, smooth motion.

"Bring it on," she whispered, and she tossed the dress to the floor.

Oliver resumed his kissing, moving down her neck and kissing along her collarbone. He stopped, however, when her hand had begun to stroke his erection, and again he arched his back, moaning. His hands found her hips, and, finding the tiny straps of her thong, slid it off of her. In turn, she stopped strokng long enough to pull of his boxers.

"Eager, are we?" Oliver asked, laughing as Sasha struggled mometarily, kicking their underwear to the foot of the bed.

"You started it," she mumbled from somewhere near his navel, her reath causing a shiver to run through him. "Now," she continued, her breath now mingling with his own, "shut up and kiss me."

And so he did, gently at first, but increasing in passion and ferocity as their tongues began exploring every inch of their partners. As they both began breathing harder, Oliver initiated another roll, bringing himself on top of his wife.

"Oh, Oliver," she breathed in ecstasy as he bagan to enter her.

"Oh, Sasha," he moaned as she arched her back, pushing into him. He responded by gently thrusting farther into her.

Her moan confirmed the fact that he was doing something right, and so he continued thrusting. Faster and Faster, deeper and deeper, as both of their breaths became shorter and more ragged.

Her next moan resembled the roar of a tiger, and she clawed at his back as he increased the speed.

"Yes!" she screamed as he hit her pleasure point again and again. "More!"

Oliver, who's vision had gone blurry with bliss, could only obey, and before long long, both of them were at their wits ends. The music had been drowned out with their cries. The phone could not be heard, nor could the ferocious knocking at the door.

As he came inside her, she screamed again, overwhelmed with the feelings running through her body. And slowly, the thrusting decreased, and Oliver exited Sasha, lying down next to her. For several minutes they laid their together, listening to their breathing slow, and their heartbeats slow down.

Tracing one of his abs with her finger, Sasha looked up at her husband, only to find him staring down at her adoringly.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Love you, too," she whispered, kissing his neck softly.

"Bugger that twenty-four hour rule"

Sasha could only laugh.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
